


Infinity

by cherylblossoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hang the DJ, based on black mirror, trigger warning emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossoms/pseuds/cherylblossoms
Summary: Choice Paralysis is no longer a problem with the introduction of the matchmaking system Infinity. All Kara Danvers has to do is show up and her AI coach will take care of the rest. Along the way to finding her soulmate, she meets another user of Infinity: Mike Matthews. When they start feeling drawn to one another trouble arises for both as they question whether they should follow their hearts or stick to the science of Infinity which is 99.8% foolproof.Based on the Black Mirror Season 4 Episode Hang the DJ





	1. Twelve Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Happy New Year to everyone ! Part of my new years resolution was to write more and to improve my writing. I've been feeling so inspired lately because of movies I've seen, people I've talked to ( especially my friend Jaye who was kind enough to pre read this before hand and provide some valuable feedback ) and music I've been listening to. So hopefully, I'll be much more active on here. This little fic was inspired by the Black Mirror Episode Hang the DJ if you haven't seen it go watch it and come back because this fic will spoil you. For those of you that have seen the episode the ending will be QUITE different. You've been warned. Also this is my very first time writing smut in the graphic sense so I'm sorry if it's terrible. Trigger warning for emotional abuse. If you'd like to see updates with this fic and more follow me on twitter @melgustwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has her first encounter with Infinity to surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a brand new story and one inspired by Black Mirror episode Hang the DJ. This chapter is fairly light and probably the fluffiest of this fic. Again, if you have not watched Hang the DJ there will be spoilers for the first ten minutes of the episode.

Kara was nervous. This was her first encounter as arranged by the match system called infinity. She’d been told it was 99.8% effective in eventually pairing her with her soulmate. Besides that, she knew little else. The circular white disc in front of her called coach was on a countdown to her match’s arrival. She sat in the booth of an upscale restaurant wearing a pastel blue dress that brought out the color of her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was done in ringlets as it fell around her. Growing anxious by the second, Kara whispered into the device.

“ Can you tell me anything about him? “ Kara asked.

“ Affirmative “ Coach responded in its calm robotic voice.

“ How will I know it’s him? “ she questioned growing impatient. They’d told her pretty much nothing since she’d arrived to the sequestered compound a few days ago. It was surrounded by a wall on all sides, dropped in the middle of nowhere. All Kara had been told was that she was expected to engage in a series of relationships til coach had gathered enough data to pair her with her ideal mate. Once her pairing day came, she would meet them and be able to leave the compound.

“ Your devices will sync once he is in proximity. The estimated time of arrival is approximately thirty seconds “

Kara’s heart pounded. Thirty seconds. She knew it was unlikely she’d find her soulmate on the first try but there was a slight giddiness building up in the pit of her stomach. Could he be the one? Coach’s small robotic chime brought Kara back to reality as she stared down at her match. The small picture didn’t highlight any of her match’s distinguishing features. He was handsome in the classical sense, blue eyes, a beard and dimples that gave him a boyish quality even though he had a rugged masculine demeanour. Underneath was his name: Mike Matthews.

When Kara looked up again, she saw him in the flesh. The picture did not do him justice. When his eyes connected with her’s, she noticed they weren’t blue but grey. At the moment they reflected the restaurant’s lighting making them appear a warm hazel color. His smile brightened up his face and filled her whole body with a sense of comfort as she gazed at him. All the anxious energy was easing away as he approached, although the butterflies in her stomach remained, fluttering madly. Finally, he’d arrived.

“ Hi I’m- “

" Mike Matthews? “ Kara finished for him. He smiled, looking down at his coach.

“ Of course, there was no need to introduce myself. You must be Kara Danvers. Sorry, I’m new at this…can I? “ he pointed to the vacant seat across from her in the booth.

Kara returned his smile, he was cute. “ Of course, no need to apologize. It’s my very first time too, actually. “

“ Well thank you for being my first Kara “ Mike said with a wink as he unbuttoned his navy blue blazer and settled into the booth. He played with the disc in his hand as he shot a few furtive glances at Kara. A comfortable silence fell over them, she could tell what he was contemplating because she was thinking the same.

“ Should we? “ Kara said holding up her disc. Mike nodded excitedly, his finger poised over his coach as Kara followed suit. She looked down at the interface, her device was synced with Mike’s. In blocky metallic writing it said the words  **_TAP TO REVEAL EXPIRY_ ** . The expiry of their relationship.

“ On the count of five ‘ Mike piped up, Kara nodded in assent.  It was imperative that they look at the same time in order for calibration to be successful. Kara wasn’t even sure what calibration even meant. She listened to Mike count down from five while she considered a plethora of different scenarios. For some reason, even though they’d met just mere minutes ago she could envision being in every conceivable sort of relationship with him. Although, she also knew which one of those relationships she preferred. Her finger touched the screen as Mike finished counting down. A chime resounded again as the answer was revealed to her.

They had twelve hours.

Kara’s heart sank. Meanwhile, Mike nervously shifted in his seat.

“ Well that’s… “ he started.

“ A bit short “ Kara finished his sentence again almost as though she could read his mind. Her sight line connected with his and she could have sworn she saw a sense of melancholy in his eyes.

“ Yeah “ he said with a sigh, “ at least we’ll make it count “ he reached across and took her hand. Kara felt a tingle travel down her spine when their hands touched. A simple gesture but it meant everything. She never wanted to be without his hand in hers and she was rueful that it wouldn’t last.

“ Oh yeah? How will we make it count? “ Kara asked playfully.

Mike bit down on his lower lip, his face feigning an expression of deep thought. “ I’m going to charm you with my amazing impressions obviously “

Kara raised an eyebrow at him, “ Impressions? “

Mike rolled his hands into fists and covered his mouth. “ Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But, you merely adopted it; I was born in it, molded by it” he said doing a Bane impression, his voice coming out as muffled and somewhat pitched differently.

Kara exploded in laughter, “ well I don’t know about making it count but I will be entertained for the next…” she looked down at Coach which to her dismay had already started counting down, “ 11 hours and 51 minutes because you are a complete dork “

“ Just what every guy wants to hear from a beautiful girl “ Mike said with a chuckle his words laced in playful sarcasm. Kara blushed, she was about to ask him if he really thought she was beautiful when a delicious smell wafted over to her. The waiter stood in front of them with two plates.

“ Oh I guess we don’t have to order…” Kara said as they both were handed plates covered with dome shaped metallic lids. “ I’m famished so I’ll eat just about anything “

“ Me too, feels like I haven’t eaten in years “ Mike agreed, as he opened the metallic lid. Kara peeked over at his entree. It was a pizza with pineapple slices and ham.

“ You like Hawaiian Pizza too? “ Kara asked. Her face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. 

“ Oh yeah, I know it’s a little unorthodox, but it’s just like...two things that shouldn’t go together but they just do “ he was looking right at her when he spoke, and it made Kara’s heart hammer wildly against her ribcage. Mike continued on, his ears pink. ‘ I mean...it’s only my second favorite food in the world…”

Kara lifted her lid,finally. To her delight she found potstickers stuffed with shrimp and pork waiting for her. She was practically addictive to them.

“ And those are my favorite “ Mike finished pointing to Kara’s as he trailed off biting into his pineapple pizza. Kara rubbed her lips together as she came up with a crazy idea.

“ Do you want to share? “ Kara asked already picking up a potsticker  with her chopsticks and holding it out to him. Mike looked over his shoulder, somewhat fearful as he observed an austere looking guard carrying a taser.

“ Are we allowed to? “ Mike replied back timorously. Kara shrugged, with her free hand she picked up a pineapple from his plate and popped it in her mouth. The pair waited for a reaction from the guards with bated breath, nothing happened. Mike then leaned forward taking a bite of the dumpling, happily. Soon, they were eating off each other’s plates and talking animatedly as if they had known each other for years.

\--

Mike and Kara remained at the restaurant till closing. She learned he had dreams of being a chef. He learned that she had been adopted by a family after losing her parents in a tragic accident, the circumstances of which Kara herself couldn’t quite remember. They walked out to the exit as a driverless buggy pulled up to them. It reminded Kara of a small little golf cart except it had roomier seats in the back. She shivered as a cold wind gusted through while they settled into their seats. Without a word, Mike took off his blazer and draped it over Kara’s shoulders. She clung to them, breathing in the scent. He smelled like lattes, cinnamon buns, and a woodsy earthy scent that would linger in the air after a thunderstorm. They didn’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company, she rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around Kara. The buggy ride lasted a few short minutes until they arrived at a small square like block. It was within this square they were expected to spend the night together.

Mike hopped out of the buggy first holding out his hand for Kara. She took it without much hesitation as they both observed their residence for the next seven hours.

“ It’s a bit small “ Mike said finally breaking the silence as he pressed his free hand against the touchpad to open the door, Kara pressed her hand in sequence next to his. With a small machine like whir the door sidled open. The two walked into a suite. It was dimly lit, with limited furniture. There was no TV but two yellow couches and a large queen sized bed with a glass lined screen at the very back that Kara surmised must have led to the bathroom. Kara was jittery as she realized what this setting was meant to be for: a one night stand. She let go of Mike’s hand.

“ Will you excuse me for a second? “ she asked, pointing to the glass door at the back, “ I want to just freshen up. “ Mike nodded as he shrugged off his blazer placing it on one of the small yellow couches.

Kara scurried off to the back. Once inside the bathroom, she shut the door and took out coach from her purse. She realized she hadn’t had to reference it at all since Mike and herself had revealed the expiry date. But here she was clinging to it. She put down the toilet seat sitting down and whispering into it.

“ Coach are we meant to...sleep together? “ she asked the device timidly.

“ Yes, a bed has been provided with pillows to provide a comfortable experience for the night “

Kara shook her head, clearly she needed to be more obtuse with the AI.

“ I mean, are we meant to have sex? “

“ I have insufficient data to answer that question “

“ Oh god. “ Kara covered her face, her cheeks had turned a brilliant shade of plum. “ That’s why we were paired right? To fuck it out? “ The word fuck felt foreign to her lips and her eyes blinked violently as if she was rejecting it.

“ You do not have to engage in anything you didn’t consent to. You were paired together to observe your reactions to a short term relationship. All that is required is that you spend the night with your match. “ Coach explained calmly. Kara’s shoulders dropped as she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t not want to sleep with Mike, it just felt too soon for some reason. As if what they had was too precious to be squandered.

Kara’s heart was doing palpitations as she exited the bathroom. Mike had shrugged off his blazer and wore a pastel blue shirt underneath that matched the color of her dress. She smiled warmly, it was looking like he was going to settle into one of the couches.

“ Don’t be silly, you’re not sleeping there. You won’t fit. “ Kara protested with a shake of her head.

“ I will too “ Mike guffawed with a tinge of defiance. He crammed himself onto the couch rolling up his legs. He was easily at least six feet tall and the couch was made for someone to sleep in that was barely five feet. She knew if he slept there, it would lead to a night of great discomfort. Besides, she didn’t see the big deal about sharing a bed. In a weird way, she trusted him.

“ C’mon you goof, let’s go to bed “ Kara said, holding out her hand for him. Mike sighed realizing that he wasn’t going to win this argument against her. He took her hand lacing their fingers together walking towards the bed. Once they were settled in, Kara rolled over onto her side while he did the same so they were gazing at each other. Their fingers were still intertwined and Mike gave her hand a squeeze.

“ I had a really good time “ he confessed lamentably, a small sad smile crept on his features as he tucked a stray blonde tendril behind her ear. Kara’s face was colored with shades of soft rose pink.

“ Me too “ she admitted blue eyes shifting down, she didn’t want him to see the sorrow in her eyes. It would ruin the moment. “ Do you ever wonder what life would be without infinity? “

Mike nodded, “ I don’t know what I’d do with so much choice though. It’d take me ages to make a decision on my own. And a decision like this? I feel like it’s everything “

“ Still, it’d be your decision. Not anyone else’s. “

Mike shrugged, “ In a way, this is my decision because it’s collecting data about my reactions “

Kara conceded, he did have a point. Besides, the system was 99.8% accurate why doubt it? Maybe, everything just seemed to be perfect with Mike at the moment. Maybe eventually they’d fracture and combust, destroying each other. That’s what it was like in the old days. Right now, she didn’t think of all the ways they’d crash and burn. She just wanted to relish in the moment, she could feel time ticking away and she hated it.

Mike seemed to be quiet too, perhaps he was wondering the same. Or perhaps he was counting down the seconds until he could be free of her. Did he even like her? She wondered. His reactions seemed to tell her that. But, if he did like her as much as she liked him. Why was this going to last twelve hours?

As if he could hear Kara’s concerns, Mike leaned in resting his forehead against her’s. “ I hope whoever I end up with, they’re as wonderful as you are. “ he whispered. Kara smiled, her cheeks heating up again. “ Likewise “

Sleep came like a rogue in the night stealing away all their time together. When Kara woke the next morning, her head was nuzzled in his neck the light tickle of his beard just dusting on her skin. She gently nudged him awake he groaned softly fluttering his eyes open with a lazy smile. Kara wanted to close the distance and place a soft kiss against his lips. But soon that moment had passed when they both heard the soft alarm from their respective coaches announcing that they had only minutes left before the end.

Wordlessly, they both exited the room to find two buggies there faced in opposite directions. Mike looked over at Kara holding his blazer over his shoulder.

“ This was...nice. “ Mike started. To Kara, nice was an understatement but still she nodded a practiced smile framed on her lips.

“ It was, I’ll hopefully see you around “

“ Hopefully “ Mike gave her one more boyish grin as he went in for a hug while Kara expected a handshake. They both laughed as he enveloped Kara in his arms and she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

Coach vibrated annoyingly giving Kara a two minute warning and their embrace was cut short as they separated. Kara watched him walk away feeling somewhat dejected. She shouted at him as she saw him board his buggy.

“ Hey Mike! “

“ Yeah? “

“ If we get paired again you are totally getting it! “ she laughed covering her face as it was emblazoned red she couldn’t believe she’d made such a bold statement.

When she looked over Mike’s buggy was pulling away but there was a smirk on his lips. “ Way to tease a guy with what could have been, Danvers! “ he called out. Kara wanted to reply but she realized that he was too far away now as if something had wrenched them apart.


	2. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara moves on to her second partner and things start to feel a miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm pretty sure all of you will hate me after this chapter xD this is probably the most angstiest chapter of this series and I promise it does have a purpose ! trigger warning for mentions of emotional abuse & warning for some light smut as well.

It wasn’t long until Kara had been paired with another man. She sat at her regular booth, passively waiting for him. After Mike, Kara had decided she needed to get a better handle on her emotions. It was better if she treated this as a scientific clinical endeavour. Coach was merely gathering data, she would try to safeguard her tendencies for attachment if it was a short relationship. 

The soft chime announced the arrival of her next partner. He was blonde with olive skin and sultry brown eyes. The name was unusual: Querl Dox. He waved at her as he entered the restaurant, he didn’t ask to sit down sidling into the booth next to her. 

“ Kara I take it, pleasure “ he held out his hand for her. Kara gingerly took it shooting a polite smile in his direction. 

“ Pleasure is all mine, Querl. Should we? “ Kara asked putting her hand on coach which showed the pre expiry date display. 

He nodded, running a hand through his blond locks. “ Might as well, so we know what to expect out of this night. On the count of three then? “

Kara nodded, looking down at her coach finger poised over the screen.

This time it read 9 months.

Kara was once again surprised. Querl was an attractive man but she didn’t feel any sort of spark, immediately. Not how she felt with…

She stopped herself, she couldn’t compare every partner she had from now on to Mike. The system was 99.8% accurate, after all. Kara needed to trust that coach was doing its job. Peering over at Querl, she tried to read his reaction. He seemed nonchalant.

“ Same as my last five “ he explained when he saw her seemingly gawking at him. 

So, he’d been at this far longer than her. Kara figured that was good in a way, it would help her being with a more experienced partner. Almost like clockwork their food arrived. 

Querl didn’t wait for Kara as he dove into the meal. His meal honestly looked disgusting to Kara it was a wilted spinach salad with a few mandarin oranges. Who even paired spinach with mandarin oranges? She hoped her meal would suit her needs just like last time around. Kara lifted the metal lid to find that it was Hawaiian Pizza. A smile instantly appeared on her lips as she thought back to that night, how she and Mike had feasted on pizza and potstickers while regaling each other with stories. The silences never felt uncomfortable either. Querl made a squelching sound from beside her. He was looking down at her plate, disgusted. 

“ Pineapples on pizza? I’ve never understood the appeal. “

Kara bit back a jab at his salad but simply nodded. " It’s not for everyone " she said before returning to her pizza. They spent the rest of the meal in silence. 

\--

The date ended by 10, when the dinner rush had subsided. Because they had nine months together Kara figured she’d turn in for the night once they got to their shared living quarters. This time the buggy drove them to a large facility that reminded Kara of a luxurious apartment complex. Querl saw that Kara was shivering and shrugged off the crisp black suit jacket and handed it to Kara who clumsily wrapped herself with it. For some reason, it didn’t quite fit right. Once, the buggy came to a halt, Querl exited adjusting the white collared shirt he wore. For the first time since they met, he gave her a smile. Kara returned it feeling a little better. She couldn’t imagine living with a morose man for the next nine months. Their assigned flat was on the ninth floor and it looked over the compound. Kara could see the park directly across from their place as well as the larger lake that bordered the complex. There were wide windows that went ceiling to ground, an accoutrement of different furniture to make the place more homey, a kitchen with all the latest gadgets, a widescreen TV, and a rack full of different books. It was upscale, but for some reason it didn’t feel like home to Kara. Something was missing. That seemed to be the resounding theme of her relationship with Querl, so far.

“ I’m going to get settled into the bedroom “ Querl announced, Kara shrugged off his jacket and handed it back. “ Come join me when you’re ready? “ he asked a little apprehension rising in his voice. Kara meandered around the space for a little while, clearly dawdling. She heard the sound of the shower go off while she traced the spines of the books on the shelves. There was plenty of things to do in the apartment, but she understood why it seemed so sparse. They were expected to spend the majority of the time in each other’s company. When she heard the sound of the water go off, Kara headed to the bedroom. The walls were navy blue with black furniture that matched the black varnish of the furniture outside, there was a single picture of a sailboat on the walls. As Kara ventured closer she noticed that Querl was standing at the center of the room stark naked. 

He turned to face her with a smirk, as Kara held up her hands to shield her eyes. ‘ I’m s-sorry ‘ she sputtered.

“ No need to be sorry “ he replied silkily he walked over lowering Kara’s hands slowly, her eyes still remained focused on the details of his face. He chuckled at her.

“ Look Kara, I realize you’re new to this. But, I’m an old veteran. I’ve been through seven whole relationships. The best way to break the ice isn’t with a stupid dinner. It’s with sex. So strip down and let’s just get this over with yeah? “ Querl said in a calm rationalized voice. Kara looked down her whole face was red, she felt embarrassed because she clearly didn’t have the experience he did. Would it be like this with other partners in the future? Kara didn’t want to be ill prepared. She peered up into Querl’s bright chocolate brown eyes.

‘ Let’s do it. ‘ she told him confidently, before she reached down and cast off the dress she was wearing. Their lips smashed together moments later and although it was what she felt she was supposed to be doing, something about this whole scenario just felt wrong.

\--

Kara’s breathing was frantic when Querl finished inside of her. She wasn’t sure if she had hit her orgasm but it was certain he had. What did an orgasm even feel like? she wondered. Kara had vague memories of it. Before long he had collapsed into bed beside her and made a sound like a satisfied ‘ahh’ that filled the silence. Immediately, Kara felt annoyed. Sex with someone you cared about wasn’t supposed to feel that way. 

His snores were already filling the silence as she trudged out of bed. Kara walked to the shower intent on washing Querl’s scent off her body. She wanted to be free of him, so badly already. On the way to the bathroom she yanked her coach where she had been left on the black bedside table.

“ Coach I want to end it early, can I do that? “ Kara said biting her nails in anxiousness. She knew the answer she was going to get but as the robotic voice rang affirmative through the bathroom Kara almost chucked the thing down the toilet and flushed it. 

“ It’s not working though! He’s so completely selfish. He didn’t even ask me how I felt, he didn’t even hold me or cuddle with me. What’s the point for me to stay in a relationship that I already feel so unsatisfied in? “

“ The system is gathering data for your ability to cope with conflict in a long term relationship “

Kara calmed down at that. What did it say about her that she was ready to run at the first sign of trouble? That she couldn’t cope? That she couldn’t compromise ? She sat down on the toilet seat looking down at Coach. There was still 273 days and 14.4 hours left. She could make this work. She swore she could.

— 

Quickly, Kara assimilated into a routine with Querl. They would discuss the books they read at night over breakfast, take an afternoon stroll in the park, have dinner at the restaurant, then finish the night with a round of sex before diving into their books. Kara worked up the nerve to express her dissatisfaction with their sex life. To her surprise, Querl reacted positively wanting to make the experience special for her.

So one night he surprised her by lighting candles and spreading rose petals around their bedroom. What culminated after was the most awkward encounter with sex they’d had thus far. Querl had tried to eat her out, unsuccessfully. He was clearly a novice considering it had taken him awhile to even figure out which areas were Kara’s erogenous zones. Even then his tongue swiping down their uncomfortably made her squirm and in the end she just faked an orgasm just to get him to stop. She appreciated his effort, but at the end of the day she decided that this was just a failure in conflict resolution. Kara supposed she could stop having sex with him but there was little in their relationship besides it. The last thing she wanted was coach to record that she was bad at compromising. 

Six months in Kara started counting down days. Querl was starting to become unbearably annoying to her. He made his irritating ‘ahh’ noise at every turn whether it was when he was drinking wine at the restaurant or post sex when he collapsed next to her as if he’d accomplished some miraculous feat. Then there were his gross little habits like forgetting to wash his hands after he used the bathroom, picking wax from his ear and wiping it on their comforter, and using her luffa without her permission so there were tiny blonde curly hairs in it. She was highly resentful towards him. 

Thankful to have a break in their routine, Kara arrived at her friend Winn’s pairing day ceremony on a lagoon near the lake. She supposed when the time came she would be paired here too with her soulmate. Querl had to be her date unfortunately, but finally among crowds of other people she decided she could tolerate his presence. Kara had never seen Winn so happy. He stood at the altar clutching her other blonde friend Eve’s hand. 

Once they exchanged vows, Winn turned to the guests. “ The system works ! I was wandering around you know dejected, depressed, never thinking I’d meet the one. And then coach told me it was my pairing day. I was like"‘great...another girl I can’t stand“ the crowd chuckled as Winn looked down adoringly at Eve, “ and then this angel walks in and it just...clicked “ the two shared a kiss after that. Kara knew that a kiss like that wasn't for show. Winn and Eve were in love and she could feel it irradiating off them. She was ardently jealous of the feeling, mostly because she hadn't felt anything in six months. Kara left Querl to drink by the bar while she approached the bride and groom present in hand. She couldn'tt quite remember what she got them, a toaster perhaps but she handed them the box. She was embracing Eve, when she saw a familiar face in the crowd and immediately her heart fluttered.

Kara tried to appear casual as she approached Mike. He was feasting on some ribs when she came level with him. the blonde smiled brighter than she had in months at the sight of him. He returned it, putting the rib down.

“ Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes and here I thought friend Eve was going to have a boring wedding” he declared happily, he put his hand forward to shake and although it was covered in rib sauce Kara took it anyways with a giggle. 

“ Slow down, Matthews. The food’s not going anywhere “ Kara said reaching for one of the shrimp potstickers and popping it into her mouth.

“ Yes but if Imra spots me eating this crap she’ll have a cow “ Mike responded looking down at his feet. It’s then Kara started to notice that there were some visible differences in Mike. For one there were dark circles under his grey eyes, his cheeks looked hollow, and his beard was unkempt as if he’d stopped shaving it on a consistent basis. He supposed this Imra chick was his new partner and Kara had an inkling that there might be something darker going on there

“ Crap? “ Kara exclaimed ignoring his appearance perhaps, he didn’t want to talk about it. “ I’ll have you know this is delicious “ Mike laughed when Kara loaded up her plate.

“ I always did love that you had such an appetite. I’ve thought about that night everyday for the last six months “ he interjected with overwhelming honesty. Kara’s heart stopped, as they gazed into each other’s eyes. It was as if time was standing still. If he was thinking about her, maybe his newfound relationship wasn’t working out? Perhaps there was hope. Kara heard an audible groan behind her. She turned to see a petite brunette standing there with a sour expression on her face. When Mike saw her, he put down the plate wiping his hands on a nearby napkin. This must have been Imra, Kara figured. Imra walked past Kara, ignoring her. Her bright blue eyes zeroed in on Mike.

“ Can you go like ten seconds without embarrassing me? “ Imra said tersely. “ Look at you, you’re covered in rib sauce like some goddamn neanderthal. I can’t believe I have to spend another fucking six months with you. “ she spat at him stamping off. Kara was embroiled with rage, she had half a mind to body check Imra and show her what real embarrassment looked like but she resisted. Instead, she grabbed Mike’s hand.

“ C’mon, let’s get some air “

They walked away from the lagoon towards a garden of roses located a few feet away. Everything in the compound was idyllic. Perfectly manicured lawns, perfectly blossoming roses, and perfectly dressed up people. No one stopped to look at the ugly things. Like a woman openly berating her partner at a very public event. Kara didn’t let go of Mike’s hand until they were well out of earshot. 

“ How bad is it? “ Kara asked softly as Mike averted his gaze. 

“ She’s hated me since the moment she met me. It went from hate to her outright despising me everytime I breathe. And now I guess it’s escalated to public humiliation. “

“ This is so stupid. We should be able to end an relationship if it just isn’t working. What’s the point of this? “ Kara cried frustrated.

“ Well according to coach, it’s to gather data “ Mike responded bitterly sitting down on a bench. “ How long do you have left? “ he asked.

“ Three more months, but I’ve started counting down from the six month mark “

“ Try counting down from the second day “ 

Kara looked down playing with her hands. She wished she could tell him something that would afford some sense of comfort. Suddenly, her situation didn’t seem so bad anymore. Sure, Querl was annoying but at least he wasn’t emotionally abusive. Her hand reached out for his shoulder as she gently stroked it. He looked up at her grey eyes baleful as they flitted to her lips and then back up to her eyes. Kara’s heartbeat skipped a beat once more as he started to lean in.

“ Kara ! “

They both jumped apart as Querl appeared behind them. He looked dubious so Kara hoped that he hadn’t heard the part where she had said she was counting down. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Kara stood up, walking over to Querl as Mike turned to watch her leave. His expression was completely blank. However, Kara wouldn’t have noticed because she was staring at Querl instead. She knew if she looked at Mike her heart would break all over again. 

“ Let’s head home “ she told Querl, who nodded relieved, as he offered her his arm. They walked in tandem as Kara finally worked up the courage to look back. Mike was sitting at the bench with his eyes fixed on her. Suddenly, she felt a pang of inexplicable guilt.

That night she made an excuse not to have sex, stating that she was tired. Querl understood he didn’t ask her if she needed anything instead seeking respite in his novel of the night. She waited til he passed out before she headed to the living room. The couches weren’t big enough for her to sleep in but she curled up on an armchair wordlessly. She didn’t care if coach observed this, she just needed a night alone with her thoughts. Especially since her thoughts were straying towards the man she was really falling for: Mike. 

\--

The next three months went by in a haze. Kara went through the motions almost checking out of life emotionally. She made as many excuses as possible to not have sex frequently. Eventually, they stopped sleeping together. Kara would just spend her nights in the living room writing down her thoughts on old napkins from the kitchen. Infinity may have owned her soul but she wouldn’t let it break her spirit. Mostly, what she wrote were letters to Mike. She’d never work up the nerve to send them. Even if she did, she was sure they would be intercepted anyways.

Finally, the day of her freedom came. She wasn’t even happy really. In her mind, she had just wasted nine months. What could she have done in these nine months? Kara wondered. At 8 am sharp both Querl and herself vacated their flat. Or well, the flat they had cohabitated for the last nine months. They each had a suitcase full of meagre possessions in hand. Once outside, Querl offered her a smile leaning in for a hug. Kara immediately stepped back.

“ Sorry, I can’t. “ Kara said coldly.

“ I understand “ Querl stated without any emotion. “ You know, I- “

“ Don’t say anything else, let’s just end it here. Without words, just like how we began “

Querl nodded before turning on his heel and walking off toward his buggy. Kara stood for a moment, wind whipping her hair as a tear trickled down her cheek. She was finally alone. 

A slight whirring was heard from her pocket. Kara retrieved coach and sighed. She had another date for tonight. So maybe being alone was a luxury she could not be afforded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was very sad and while I don't want to spoil what's going to happen I want to reiterate that this is a kara & mon-el fic. querl and imra do act as plot devices and that's why they have limited characterization, this isn't their story. I don't hate either character, but it was important for me to include them in this story which you'll see why at the end.


	3. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is matched with a surprising suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is an update to infinity. This chapter is rated E for explicit, so if that's not your cup of tea skip forward to the next chapter when Kara and her mystery suitor arrive at their place of accommodation ;) also this is my first time writing smut publicly so I apologize if it's completely awful. As usual, this chapter is not betaed so I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors. And comments and feedback are always appreciated. To stay up to date on things regarding the writing of my fics feel free to follow me @supervaloring on twitter !

Kara started to wonder when coach would start setting her up with meaningful encounters again. After her relationship with Querl ended, she was set up with a string of partners provided to her for short periods of time. They ranged anywhere from twelve hours to three days. Kara came to know the decorum quickly ( which was to have sex with little emotional attachment ). Because she had gotten used to that with Querl, she gave into it. Her partners changed but the circumstances didn’t. Every couple of nights she would meet a different man, they’d eat in silence and then retire to their small cloistered rooms for sex. 

Sex left her with a hollow feeling now. She’d been told that sex with the one you loved was supposed to be special and sacred. Yet, Kara had not felt that spark with anyone through sex. Maybe there was something broken about her. Maybe she was not part of that 99.8% that would find love, maybe she was part of the measly 0.2%. Kara had no choice but to play along. 

While Kara was doing her makeup for her date for that night, she realized that today would be the day that Mike was freed from his relationship with Imra. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought. There was little probability they would be matched up again however, it made her happy to know that he’d at least be out of that toxic relationship. Maybe, he was going to be meeting his soulmate soon. Tonight she dressed in another blue dress. It was a soft shade of blue though, like the color of the sky on a pristine day. The fabric was practically sheer like the dress wasn’t even there. She wondered why this dress had been picked out for her. Usually, she wore cocktail dresses that fell to her knees. This particular gown spooled down to the floor and had a slit down the side that would show off one of her toned legs. Perhaps, the system simply wanted her in something different.

She arrived to the restaurant, where there was a smaller crowd that night. The lights were dimmed and the tables had small candelabras as centrepieces. Kara wondered why everything was so fancy. She put coach down next to her, around her tenth date she’d stopped looking beforehand. It didn’t matter, she’d check the expiry when her date arrived. There was a bored expression on her face when she saw him again. 

Mike was dressed in a navy dress shirt and a pair of brown khakis. He had on dark horn rimmed glasses this time, but he looked better than when she had seen him last. To her surprise, he walked over to her. Kara pondered if he had just come by to say hi. She was about to open her mouth to greet him, when he slid into the seat across from her. There was a huge smile on his face as he looked to her. 

“ No way ! “ Kara exclaimed happily. This was too good to be true. This sort of thing rarely occurred. She needed to double check with coach before she got attached to him again. Sure enough his picture was plastered on the screen.

“ Coach, was there a mistake ? “

“ No, you have been paired with Mr. Michael Matthews again according to our algorithm. “

Kara smiled, putting her hand overtop Mike’s. He let out a soft chortle of joy. 

“ Was getting matched with me such a disappointment you had to double check? “ he teased. Kara shook her head vehemently. 

“ It felt like a dream so I had to double check “

Mike picked up his own coach thumb dancing overtop the screen. “ Well let’s check how much time we have left, then? “

Kara looked down, biting her lip. Mike picked up on the behaviour cue almost at once, his index finger tucked under her chin and lifted her face up so they were gazing into each other’s eyes. “ What’s wrong? “ he asked softly.

“ I told you it felt like a dream. Well, it’s a dream I don’t want to wake up from...can’t we just enjoy the time we have together? “

Kara watched as he tucked his coach back inside the inside pocket of his coat. He put his hand forward.

“ Let’s shake on it, no sneak peeks “ 

Kara laughed easily, surprised that Mike had needed little convincing to the idea. They both took each other’s hand shaking it. There was a light zing when she felt his index finger against the inside of her wrist so close to her pulse point. Every touch seemed electrified. Their gazes lingered on each other for awhile, until they were interrupted by the arrival of the waiter. He was carrying only one tray this time. Kara and Mike exchanged quizzical looks before Kara lifted the metal lid. It was an amalgamation of their favorite foods. Cheese pizza with piping hot shrimp potstickers on top. Mike was quietly waiting for her to dive in first, she wondered if this was the effect of having been berated for his food choices after his last partner.

“ Well don’t look at me, silly. Dive in !” Kara said reaching for a slice as Mike brightened up and followed suit.

\--

This time Kara and Mike had to be literally thrown out of the restaurant. They talked about anything and everything. She described all the books she’d read to him in the time they were apart. He drank up her descriptions as if she was offering him verbal ambrosia. The books that fascinated him the most were ones of romances, mystical lands, and faraway places. Kara was in stitches describing the plot of Shakespeare’s Midsummer’s Night Dream to him as he was confused as to how a woman could fall for a man with a Donkey’s head. While he was an active listener, asking all the right questions in the right places he had a guarded nature about him. Something was different in the way he picked at his food, fighting off a frown on his lips. But, Kara didn’t push. Eventually the lights were turned off and Kara and Mike sheepishly collected their things and left the restaurants. A guard or two threw them a dirty look because they had stayed so late. However, neither of them were frightened. They made no apologies for getting lost in each other’s company.

Once in the buggy, Kara rested her head against Mike’s shoulder and he responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His lips were pressed against her forehead as she closed her eyes breathing in the scent of him. It was early spring now. Not that it mattered since the weather in the compound stayed stagnant. Though that fateful night there was a light drizzle of rain that flourished into heavy rain once they arrived at their new housing complex. Kara had only been in the high rise apartments and the compartmentalized hotel rooms. This place looked as though it was meant to have a place of permanence as it was a housing community. Each small little townhouse identical to the one next to it. They stopped at the one that bordered the lake. Kara got out, immediately drenched by the torrential rain. The fabric of her dress became sheer clinging to her body like it was a second skin. Mike ushered her towards the shade of the little canopy outside their door, his hand rested on her lower back and already Kara could feel her heart speed up in response. The pads of their hands opened the door and they stumbled inside the house.

The place was much different than the cold structural flat she’d shared with Querl. For one there were two floors. The bottom floor seemed to be an open concept. There were large, lush comfortable couches placed in front of a huge TV that was housed overtop a fireplace. The kitchen was on the other side and along the top were a wide array of cookbooks which she guessed Mike would love since he had once told her he aspired to be a chef. There were shelves in the kitchen too with a wide plethora of jars and spices for him to play around with. On the other side of the room there was a wall full of old school records. The blonde walked over picking one off the shelf as she looked back at him. 

“ I didn’t know you were into classical music “

“ Yeah “ he cleared his throat nervously, “ it helps me relax, when I’m feeling anxious “ he walked over to where she stood rubbing her back gently, “ you should go get changed you’ll catch a cold. “

“ I could say the same about you “ she pulled the record out of the sleeve, placing it on the record player that sat on the adjacent wooden cabinets. The space filled with the quiet dulcet sounds of Debussy’s Claire De Lune. 

“ That’s my favorite. “ he said quietly, fiddling with his fingers as he looked down. Kara knew she had to say something now.

“ Can I ask you something? “ Kara said in a measured soft voice as she took his hands in her’s. Mike looked up at her, his soulful grey eyes boring into her. 

“ Anything “ he replied simply.

“ This whole time you’ve been kind of nervous and quiet. I just want you to know that this is a safe place “ Kara professed her hand cupping his face tenderly grazing his jaw. He let himself into her, resting his forehead against her. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him. “ You’re a beautiful man, Mike. You deserve to be treasured.” His head leant against the crevasse of her shoulder and she held him for awhile. Kara’s heartbeat raced as she enjoyed the warm feeling of his skin against her’s. 

Finally he began to pull away, his hand fell to the apple of her cheek. The pad of his thumb tenderly grazing it. “ I don’t deserve you “ Mike stated forlornly. 

Kara shook her head vehemently. “ I disagree, you deserve happiness. And I believe we can make each other happy. You and I...that night a year ago...it was the most magical night of my life. I only have one regret about it.” she wished she left the last bit out maybe it wasn’t the right time to express that particular sentiment. “ I mean it isn’t...it isn’t anything bad. “ she sputtered nervously.

A smile broke out over Mike’s face, a mischievous glint returning to his eyes. “ This regret doesn’t have anything to do with that flirty little thing you yelled over at me when we were first departing, does it? “

Kara features contorted into a look of playful shock, “ I didn’t yell...I was just making sure you heard “ 

Mike nodded, “ oh I heard loud and clear, is that still on the table? “ Kara moved out of his embrace taking a few steps back. 

“ Only if you catch me “ she teased, before she ran upstairs. She could hear his footsteps behind her, their laughs and giggles easily echoing off the walls. Once upstairs, Kara found the bedroom easily. She stepped in, her bright blue eyes full of enchantment. There was a large king sized bed with a white canopy, a wide window with a seat overlooking the lake, a rosewood large duvet for storage, and the best part the ceiling was black dotted with a mural of the night sky. She had finally found home, she thought. It was then that a pair of strong arms surrounded her. Mike pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“ Got you “ he whispered against her skin. Kara turned not wanting to wait another second as her hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled him into the long awaited kiss she had been fantasizing about for months. It was even better than what she had imagined. Their lips moved together effortlessly as every nerve ending in Kara’s body emblazoned with a heat that was foreign to her body. Mike picked her up in his arms effortlessly and she responded by wrapping her long spindly legs around his torso. He carried her over to the bed where she sprawled out, her matted wet blonde hair contrasted against the dark navy bed sheets. Their lips were still glued together as tongues battled against each other for dominance. Finally, Mike had to draw away as the air was dissipating quickly from his lungs. Kara took this opportunity to rid herself of the dress throwing it aside to the floor. Mike drank in her beauty greedily, his eyes scouring her milky white flesh. Kara cheeks flushed furiously pink. His grey eyes were studying every detail as if he was committing it to memory. 

“ You’re beautiful “ he huffed out in a husky whisper. Kara’s hands fell to the collar of his shirt as she slowly began unbuttoning the dress shirt he wore. He tensed under her touch, she in turn pressed a kiss against his jaw.

“ You’re gorgeous “ she murmured, “ But we don’t have to do this, we can take it slow “ Mike shook his head.  
“ I’m not going to waste this opportunity... I want to make love to you. “ his eyes were on her’s and Kara noticed they were glimmering in the darkness as if they were watery. 

“ Then, make love to me, Mike “ Kara lips brushed against Mike’s her fingers raking through his hair. They kissed again, tenderly, passionately, slowly lost in the taste of each other. Mike himself reached up to undo his buttons. Their lips drawing away just momentarily to strip off the dress shirt. It was Kara’s turn to marvel at the exquisite build of Mike’s body. Her fingers travelled down the front of his chest as they kissed. Mike carefully pushed her down on the bed hovering over her. Kara surprised him however, by flipping them over so she was now on top. Her blonde hair cascaded down around them like a curtain. She pressed her hands to his biceps as they kissed. Soon, her lips were tracing along his jaw then down to his neck. She could see the vein in his neck throb uncontrollably. Mike took her hand putting it over top his heart as she began to suckle that pulse point. 

“ This is what you’re doing to me “ he told her whispering in her ear as Kara felt the strength of his heartbeat under his palm. Their gazes connected as she reached down to undo his pants, he lifted his hips helping her to sidle them off. Finally they were just in their underwear. There was a sheen of moisture on Mike’s body. A mixture of sweat and the rain outside. Her lips fell to his chest close to his beating heart. 

“ I’m so enamoured by who you are, what your heart is “ she whispered against his skin. Another kiss was pressed in the middle of his pecs. “ And your remarkable sense of humour fills me with joy “ she pressed some idle kisses against Mike’s toned abs.

“ Kara… “ he whispered his voice strained. Kara gazed up a coy look on her face, she noticed he was gazing right down at her. There was a look of utter adulation on his face. When the grey of his eyes connected with the bright blue of hers, he smiled. A smile that felt almost ephemeral. His hand fell to the skin of her arm atop her elbows as he hastened her closer. Suddenly, their lips had melded together in a scorching kiss. Kara felt her back hit the mattress once again a soft mewl relinquishing from her lips as his lips trailed down her front. The whiskers of his beard were tickling her freckled skin and a smile stretched on her lips. Soon he was hovering between her legs, his fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties as he looked up at her as if asking for permission. Their gazes connected, and Kara felt her breath hitch, nodding. Carefully, he skimmed off her panties flinging them aside before he pressed a few open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh. Kara let out a slow, soft moan her nails entrenching in his russet brown hair. She closed her eyes breathing through a moan when she felt his mouth against her entrance, his fingers finding her clit with ease as he began massaging it with the pad of his thumb. Shivers travelled down her spine, as kara curved her back to get closer to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned his name like it was a sin. 

As if it wasn’t enough that he seemed to have the touch of an angel, his mouth had clamped onto her clit now gently massaging it with her tongue as his long deft fingers dipped into her entrance moving at a slow, tantalizing pace. Kara’s heart was racing to the point where she wondered if it was going to explode. Was it possible to die from too much euphoria flooding through your veins? Her pants filled the silence, eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the sensations. She would have come apart with just his mouth servicing her in such a lascivious way, but she wanted more. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him. “ Mike, I want you closer… “ she said in a coaxed out moan. Barely a second passed as he rose up, his hands touched hers palm to palm before he intertwined their fingers together. Even in the darkness, she could see the sparkle in his grey eyes. Kara reached back to undo her bra so they could have even more skin to skin contact

“ I think I’m falling for you Kara Danvers and I don’t want to stop “ he confessed before, he kissed her slowly hands massaging her breasts now that they were exposed. Kara didn't think it was possible to feel so bare, his candor striking through her as if he had seen her soul. She wasn’t sure what to say in response because she was sure she had fallen for him, irrevocably, too. One of his hand travelled the length of her spine landing on her lower back as Kara felt her nerve endings spark. Then slowly he entered her.

Although Kara had had sex a few times now, it was like this was the first time. He was larger than any other man she’d been with; his member was stretching her inner walls deliciously. Once he was fully seated inside of her, his head sank down finding purchase in the crook of her shoulder. Their heartbeats synced, Kara breathed in his scent before her lips fell against the shell of his ear. “ I’m yours. “

“ Mine “ he said confidently, kissing the crevasse of her shoulder. Kara lips relinquished a moan of his name as he began moving in and out of her. His pace was slow and tentative at first, however when Kara reciprocated by rolling her hips against him he picked up the pace. Moans, pants, groans, and other ministrations filled the space echoing over the dulcet sounds of Debussy echoing from the bottom floor. Mike kissed up her neck to her lips and once again they lost themselves in the feel of their bodies colliding and drawing apart with strength, speed, and rigor. There was a knot that was tangled at the root of Kara’s stomach, she felt ashamed she didn’t want to come apart so soon. She wanted to last, perhaps forever. It occurred to her then, that she had never had this feeling before, that she’d always had had to fake it. This time everything was magnified, real. 

Mike touched his forehead against hers, his fingers now streaming through tendrils of her hair. Suddenly, it didn’t matter. The rules, the judgement, the rest of the world just faded away, as the release built up inside of her like a crescendo. Kara didn’t anticipate it’s arrival well, her first orgasm came in like the rush of a tidal wave against a calm shore. She saw denizens of stars in her vision before it blurred, her heartbeat quickened to it’s threshold, her whole body flooded with tacit revelry. Within moments, she felt his seed spill into her. He moaned her name against the flesh of her neck breathing her in. As they looked at each other trying to catch their breath, Kara finally understood what bliss felt like.


End file.
